Fullmetal's Problem
by EdwardxRoy13
Summary: Fullmetal comes home one day upset about something and Roy wants to know what's wrong. WARNING: contains yaoi, lemon, rape, and language.
1. Chapter 1

_Fullmetal's Problem_

Chapter 1

One day, Edward returned home from the Central Library very upset about something. Roy greeted him at the door and could tell that Edward was upset.

"Hey, what's the matter Fullmetal?" Roy asked, concern in his eyes.

"Oh…It's n-nothing…" Edward said, avoiding Roy's eyes because of the tears forming in his own.

"I know something's wrong. What's the matter? You know that you can tell me anything right?" Roy said, moving closer to Edward.

Edward stepped away from him and said, "No…Really…I-I'm fine." He put his head down and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears.

Roy caught Edward and held him in his arms. "It's obvious that you are _not _fine," he said. "Please tell me what's wrong. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

Edward shook slightly in Roy's arms, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. He wiped them away angrily and looked up at Roy, who still had his arms firmly around Edward's waist.

Blushing, he said, "T-today, in the break room…the new Major…Major Benrick…He…He…T-touched me…" Edward began to cry freely, burying his face in Roy's chest.

Roy, stunned, thought, _Why? Why would Benrick to this to Fullmetal of all people? _Roy pulled Edward closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Fullmetal's back.

"AGH!" Edward cried out in pain. Roy let go of him and removed Edward's shirt. He saw bruises around his wrists and all over his chest. He also noticed a hickey on his neck. He turned Edward around and saw lash marks all over his back, it seemed that they came from a whip.

"What the HELL did he DO?!" Roy yelled in rage and disgust.

Tears formed in Edward's eyes as he recalled the events of that afternoon. "He…He came into the br-break room when I was the only one l-left and closed and locked the door and c-closed the blinds t-too…Then…h-he…*gulp*…Then he got out his hand c-cuffs and…cuffed me to the t-table…When I resisted he…he hit me and he…he t-touched me d-down there and w-went inside m-me…*sob*…I yelled and he g-gagged me…a-and when I st-struggled…he w-whipped me…" He then began sobbing into Roy's chest again. "And…I…I'm st-still h-hard."

He had stopped sobbing, but he was sniffling and blushing bright red.

"Y-you're…still hard?" Roy asked.

Edward just nodded, avoiding Roy's eyes again.

Roy, regaining his composure, said, "Well now…We can't have that can we?" He took a surprised Edward by the hand and dragged him to the bedroom. He handed him a drink.

"Here," he said. "Drink it. It should help with the pain."

Edward took the drink and downed it in one gulp. He instantly felt the pain from his wounds slipping, but at the same time, his erection was growing to the point that it started to hurt.

"Ah! What the hell'd you give me you bastard?!" Edward said. Then his limbs gave way and he fell onto the bed. "What the f-?!" He was cut off by Roy's lips against his own.

"Relax," Roy said. "Just let me do the work ok?"

Edward closed his eyes tightly, his face bright red now.

Roy's hands moved to Edward's pants and removed them as well as his boxer shorts, revealing an impressive erection. He began stroking it from base to tip, causing Edward to pant lightly. Roy, unable to resist the urge any longer, put Edward in his mouth and licked the now pulsating erection. Edward began to moan in pleasure.

"That feels so good Colonel…nnnnnn…Ah!" Edward gasped as he came into Roy's mouth. Roy swallowed every single drop and came up to Edward's ear.

"You taste really sweet," He said, making Edward blush an even deeper red (if that was possible). He then put a finger at Edward's entrance, pushing it in slowly, stretching him out and making him gasp. Roy smiled at the sound.

He added another finger, making Edward gasp and moan. Finally, he put his rather large erection to Edward's entrance and went inside of Edward slowly at first then he began to go faster as he found Edward's sweet spot, making him scream in pleasure.

"Ah…Ahhh…AHHH…ROY!" Edward screamed as Roy came inside him.

Roy then removed himself and lied next to Edward, the both of them panting. Edward, exhausted, fell asleep immediately and Roy kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams Fullmetal."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Roy awoke to knocking on the front door.

"Ugghhh. Who is it this early in the morning?" He asked, pulling on sweat pants and a t-shirt. He opened the door and saw Major Benrick and the anger boiled inside of him, but he was careful not to let it show.

"Good day Benrick. What brings you here?" He asked, no expression visable on his face.

"I was just wondering if the Fullmetal Alchemist was here, I need to see him." Benrick said, seeming innocent enough.

"Why?"

"I'm simply acting on the Fhurer's orders."

_The Fhurer? _Roy wondered. _What does he want with Fullmetal?_ "Well, he's not here-"

He was cut off by Edward's voice a short distance away. "Colonel? Where'd you go?"

Benrick smirked slightly.

"Just…just wait here I'll be right back." Roy said, turning towards the bedroom. He walked in and closed the door.

"There you are!" Edward said with a smile. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh…S-someone was at the door…" Roy said, avoiding Edward's eyes.

"Who was it?" Edward asked cautiously.

"It was…" Roy hesitated, unsure of whether he should tell Edward who was at the door.

"Come on, just tell me! It's not my dad is it?" Edward scowled.

"No, no it's…it's Benrick…"

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled, panicked.

"Calm down. He said he's here on the Fhurer's orders, so I can't really kick him out. Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time." Roy said, holding Edward close to his chest.

Edward took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go." He grabbed Roy's hand and they walked into the living room together.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Benrick had invited himself in and was sitting on the couch.

"So…What did you want to talk to me about?" Edward asked nervously, gripping Roy's hand tightly.

"Well…it's confidential and meant for your ears only Fullmetal…Which means that the Colonel has to leave." Benrick said, with a quick glance at Roy.

Panic rose in Edward's eyes and he looked at Roy.

"Well, are you going to leave or what?" Benrick said, getting slightly annoyed.

Roy looked at Edward one last time and tried to send him a message through his eyes, which was that he would be listening and would come immediately if something went wrong. He walked out into the hallway, making sure that he was out of sight but still within earshot.

Edward was sweating, extremely nervous. "What does the Fhurer want?" He asked quietly.

"Oh…about that…" Benrick got up from the couch and walked slowly towards Edward. He cringed away from him as Benrick brought his lips to Edward's ear. "The Fhurer just wanted you to know that you'll never win."

All of a sudden, Benrick's face changed into a younger one with a black headband and long black hair with a greenish tint.

_Envy?! _Edward thought, unable to speak, for Envy's hand was over his mouth and he was being pinned to the ground. He kicked and struggled to get free, or to at least scream, but Envy had a tight hold on him.

As Envy moved one hand to Edward's pants, Edward bit his hand hard enough that he tasted blood in his mouth.

"Agh!" Envy cried, removing his hand from Edward's mouth, giving Edward just enough time to scream.

"ROY!"

With that, Roy rushed into the room and saw Envy on top of Edward, about to hit him.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He yelled and punched Envy so hard, he flew into the wall opposite him.

"Are you alright Fullmetal?" Roy asked, helping him up.

"Yeah," he said. "Now let's beat this fucker's ass." He clapped his hands and transmuted his automail into that famous sword while Roy pulled on his gloves.

* * *

**Hey guys, this is my 3rd fanfic and I just wanted to know if you think I should keep writing or if I should stop while the readers eyes are intact. Haha. Just let me know, and review and leave suggestions of what you guys want me to put in this story or future stories you want me to write. =3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"Ugh," Envy groaned, removing himself from the rubble that used to be a wall. "I have to admit , you've got a strong left hook." He cracked his neck and his knuckles. "But now it's my turn." He smiled manically and moved so fast that he was only a blur and tackled Roy to the ground.

Roy pushed him off with great effort and sent a great wall of flame to his face. Envy dodged it and went for Roy at first, but changed his target to Edward at the last second, proceeding to tackle him as well.

Edward sliced Envy's face with his automail sword, resulting in a long, deep gash on his cheek, which distracted him long enough to give Edward a chance to kick him off. Envy's Philosophers stone immediately started healing the gash on his cheek.

Roy lunged at him while he was healing, sending an explosion of red and orange tongues of flame straight at him. Envy attempted to dodge, but wasn't quick enough and the flames burned the entire left side of his body, leaving charred flesh behind and causing him to moan in agony.

Edward took this opportunity to land a few blows with his sword as well as his fists and feet. Envy growled and landed a few blows of his own, bruises appearing on Edward's face, and a few gashes as well.

Roy stepped in and shot more flames at Envy, causing him to cry out in pain. When Roy looked at Edward, who was bruised and bloodied, he lost control and began shooting flames at Envy over and over again, his cries echoing through the house as the flames slowly wore down his Philosophers stone until he turned into dust.

Panting, Roy sat on the floor with his face in his hands.

"Are you alright Ed?" he finally asked, looking up at him.

Edward nodded. "What about you? Are you alright?" He sat down next to Roy, looking into his dark eyes with concerned light ones.

Roy sighed, "Yeah. I'm alright." He was exhausted, all he wanted to do was hold Edward close to him and fall asleep with him in his arms, ensuring the small, fiery blonde's protection.

"I'm so sorry Ed." Roy said sadly.

"For what?" Edward asked, confusion in his golden eyes.

"For all that Envy did, for all that has happened to you, for everything."

"None of that was your fault. Most of it was my fault, and if none of that had ever happened, I would never have met you and fell in love with you." Edward said, lifting up Roy's chin and kissing him lightly on the lips. "And trust me, that's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Roy smiled and kissed Edward. "I love you too," he whispered in the blonde's ear, making him shiver and blush slightly.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, school and marching band have turned my schedule upside down, resulting in this short chapter. Plaese don't kill me. Please review and tell me of any ideas you have for this story! Love you guys~ :3**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"_No…no…no! Don't touch me!" Edward yelled, attempting to run._

_ Envy caught his wrist. "Where are you going Pipsqueak?" He asked, a sadistic grin spreading across his face._

_ Edward struggled to get free, but was pushed down on the ground on his stomach, his hands pinned above his head. "N-no…no!" Edward cried, trying desperately to get away from Envy._

_ *SMACK* "No, pet," Envy said, anger in his eyes. "Stay put."_

_ Edward stopped trying to struggle, fearful of the homunculus straddling him._

_ Edward felt a strong tug at the waistband of his pants, feeling them being ripped off of him along with his boxers. He whimpered, but did nothing to get free. He felt something large at his entrance._

_ "No!" Edward cried again, knowing what was to come. "AGH!" He screamed in pain as the homunculus entered him, for he was rather large._

"NO!" Edward screamed, sitting upright in his bed. _Oh. _He thought. _It was just a dream. _A rather horrible one at that. He began shaking as sobs wracked through his body.

* * *

Roy woke to the sound of Edward's screams, then his sobs. He ran into his room and saw Edward sitting on his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, head on his arms, sobbing.

He immediately ran over and put his arm around Edward's shoulders. He lifted his head off of his arms, his eyes red and puffy. He wrapped his mismatched arms around Roy, sobbing into his chest. Roy rubbed his back gently, waiting until the sobs died away and his breathing began to return to normal before whispering, "What's wrong, love?"

Tears welled up in the blonde's eyes again. "I…had a nightmare…" he sniffled.

"Can you tell me what it was about?" Roy asked gently, obsidian eyes staring into golden ones.

Edward took a steadying breath before telling him. "It…was about…E-Envy…" his voice breaking.

Roy's anger began boiling again. Not only had Envy taken away Edward's innocence, he had taken his peace of mind, which made Roy want to drag Envy out of the burning pit of hell and turn him to dust again. He took a deep breath and said calmly, "Don't worry love. He can't hurt you anymore."

Roy was right about one thing, Envy was certainly not coming back, but a greater threat was soon to come.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! XD Sorry it's so short this time, but I'll definitely write a long chapter soon! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Lol. X3 I also have no idea where I'm going with this, I'm just writing as I go, so if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know! Thanks you guys! Love all of the fans out there! ^w^**


End file.
